Duskcall
by MissHetalienne
Summary: Il avait prévu de ne jouer les truands qu'un petit bout de temps, juste histoire de se faire un peu d'argent pour prendre la tangente, et -pourquoi pas ?- fonder une famille. Mais tout a mal tourné. PruHun UA


Je dois être fétichiste des voitures. Ou des scènes de voiture, je ne sais pas exactement. Quelque part, je trouve un habitacle de voiture fascinant. Il y a des tas de choses qui peuvent se passer dans une bagnole...

Je crois surtout que j'ai trop lu les magazines automobiles qui traînent chez moi.

Je ne peux que vous recommander l'écoute de Nightcall de Kavinsky, c'est sur cette musique que j'ai tout écrit.

* * *

_« _ _Félicitations, mon vieux. T'es fait comme un rat, la police va rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre. Bon, écoute, mon Gilbo la tornade. Tu vas prendre la fuite tout de suite, hop hop hop, et tu préviens personne que tu prends la tangente. Personne, compris ? Et broie ton portable et jette-le dans un caniveau juste après ce message. Bonne chance, vieux. »_

Gilbert s'installa au volant de sa Mercedes, inséra la clé et fit rugir le moteur un bon coup avant de s'engager sur la route. Le soleil couchant teintait le ciel et ses nuées de sang, un vent faible balayait la poussière grisâtre des trottoirs. D'un geste agacé mais précis, il rabattit le pare-soleil. Pas le temps d'admirer le crépuscule. Pas maintenant. Dommage. Il trouvait ça assez romantique, les couchers de soleil.

Gilbert croyait à chaque instant entendre les sirènes hurler derrière lui, cri d'attaque d'une meute de chiens carrossés de blanc et bleu, mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait en un tic nerveux, seule l'asphalte presque noire se découvrait à ses yeux. Tu es encore libre, Gilbert, profite-en. Il mit encore un petit coup d'accélérateur. Chaque seconde était à gagner. Son portable, à côté de lui, vibra. Gilbert ne tendit pas le bras pour l'attraper. Il serra les mâchoires. Il avait dit à Elisabeta qu'il rentrerait tôt. La question maintenant tenait plutôt en 'Rentrerait-il un jour ?'

-'Et merde.'

Gilbert décrocha de la file en un coup de volant soudain, ce qui lui valut une salve de klaxon, s'engouffra dans la voie d'entrée d'une minuscule aire d'autoroute où trônait quelques tables de pique-nique dans l'herbe grillée. Il se gara sous un arbre tordu et à l'écorce gravé de vains et naïfs messages d'amour, qui avait l'avantage d'offrir son ombre fraîche, oasis merveilleux dans cette étouffante soirée de fin d'été. Gilbert descendit de la place conducteur, raflant au passage son portable. D'un œil, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi. Comme il l'espérait, il était seul. Gilbert soupira, un spasme nerveux le fit frissonner. Allez, il se donnait...quoi ? 5 minutes ? Même pas. Allez, disons trois au maximum. Après quoi il reprendrait sa fuite. Tout en prenant une grande respiration, Gilbert colla son téléphone à son oreille.

-'Allô ?'

-'Ma petite Lizzy...'

L'air lui manqua. Il prononça quelques syllabes sans air, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un pauvre poisson. Gilbert se força à respirer. Inspiration. Expiration. Oui, comme ça, c'est bien, Gilbert.

-'Ma petite Lizzy. Écoute moi, je t'en prie.'

Il s'appuya contre la portière encore ouverte de la voiture.

-'Je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir. Ni demain soir. Ni, très probablement, tous les soirs qui suivent. Je ne suis pas en train de te larger, Elisabeta. Je t'aime, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.'

Le monde se flouta. Gilbert se racla la gorge. Ne pas laisser monter les larmes dans sa voix.

-'Je...Lizzy, j'ai fait des choses pas bien. La police est à mes trousses, je suis en train de fuir. Je...Tu ne vas pas avoir de nouvelles de moi avant un petit bout de temps, disons trois petites semaines.

-Dis moi que tu n'as tué personne, Gilbert, je t'en prie.'

Sa voix douce perçait les tympans de ce dernier. Oui, savoir qu'il n'allait peut-être jamais avoir la chance de la réentendre lui faisait un mal fou.

-'Je n'ai tué personne, Lizzy.'

Gilbert pensa très fort 'du moins, pas directement'. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de creuser la question et enchaîna immédiatement.

-'Je t'aime, ma chérie. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé...'

Il coupa la conversation. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'Elisabeta sache. Il avait toujours été son homme fort, son soutien depuis leur enfance. Il était Gilbert, l'homme qui ne s'écroulait jamais et qui ne s'écroulerait jamais. Trop sûr de lui pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et il ne voulait pas que ce mythe se brise par un sanglot malvenu.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Gilbert, au lieu de décrocher, prit l'appareil et le déposa sur le bitume. Il remonta dans la Mercedes, la démarra. Roula une, deux, trois fois sur son appareil de télécommunication. Puis s'enfuit de l'aire de repos à 170 à l'heure. A plus tard, Elisabeta.

* * *

Ça avait été dur de la retrouver, sa petite Lizzy. Mais les retrouvailles allaient être encore plus dures, et il les appréhendait autant qu'il les espérait. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Mystère. Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre de zéro, est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui pardonner ? Rêve utopique. Gilbert se regarda encore un coup dans la glace du rétroviseur. Sûr, il avait été marqué, mais il se trouvait encore séduisant. Elisabeta, elle, n'avait rien perdu de sa fraîcheur, de sa luminosité presque irréelle, Gilbert s'en était rendue compte à la seconde même où il l'avait reconnue dans la foule. Il tenta en vain de discipliner un peu ses fins cheveux blancs, reflétant la lumière crépusculaire. C'était par une belle soirée en tout point identique à celle-ci qu'il l'avait perdue. Une belle soirée d'il y a dix ans.

Gilbert fit un pas, puis deux, les gravillons sous sa chaussure crissèrent. Il sentit une goutte de sueur dégringoler le long de sa tempe, et il ne saurait dire si cette dernière était née de son anxiété atteignant presque son paroxysme ou de la chaleur moite tout autour de lui. Sa main tremblait, et ses doigts crispés eurent du mal à ne serait-ce que s'approcher de la sonnette. Gilbert déglutit. Il resta une bonne minute le bras figé en l'air, les yeux rivés sur la porte dont il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'un instant à l'autre. Gilbert se mordit la langue : 'Allez, fais-le, mon gros, ou sinon l'histoire va se répéter. Durant dix ans, tu t'es dit : 'Quand je sortirai, j'irai la voir et je lui dirai tout'. Et maintenant, tu te dégonfles ? Déconne pas, fais pas _encore _le poltron.'

Gilbert appuya enfin sur la sonnette. Un son grêle, clair et affreusement trop fort à son goût retentit, se répercutant sur les murs, les vitres, le sol, le plafond, emplissant l'espace. Après quelques secondes de silence, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre, à son tour. C'était bien celui d'Elisabeta, Gilbert reconnaîtrait entre mille cette façon de descendre les escalier sur la pointe des pieds, de ralentir à l'approche du palier. L'ombre de Lizzy dansa sur le carreau de verre dépoli, à côté de la porte. Gilbert eut envie de s'enfuir, oui, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de remonter aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans l'habitacle de sa voiture et de disparaître, terrassé par la honte. Les clés, à l'intérieur de la maison, s'entrechoquèrent, et...

-'Gilbert ?

-...Liz-

-Gilbert !

Il n'osait même pas la regarder.

-'Gilbert. Ou étais-tu passé, nom de Dieu ? Gilbert !

-Je me suis fait choper, Lizzy.

-Gilbert, Gilbert, espèce d'imbécile.'

Elisabeta le serrait à présent si fort qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Gilbert se laissa presque tomber. Au bout d'une longue minute, la jeune femme desserra son étreinte. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son ancien amant. De son ancien homme de sa vie. Son regard s'accrochait sur chaque aspérité du visage de Gilbert, glissait sur ses surfaces lisses, puis revint sur ses yeux si particuliers. Combien de fois s'y était elle noyée ? Combien de fois lui avait elle ouvert la paupière, en pleine nuit, pour se rappeler avec une précision accrue ces iris de braise et de sang qui veillait sur elle le jour ? Tellement de fois. Trop de fois ? Elisabeta avait été prête à passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras.

Mais il l'avait laissé tomber.

Elisabeta plissa ses yeux, transformant son expression de soulagement absolu en reproche.

-'Ou étais-tu ?'

Gilbert se mit à fixer le sol. Et voilà, c'était le moment de tout lui avouer. Durant ses dix ans d'incarcération, il s'était imaginé des centaines, voire des milliers de fois ce dialogue. Il avait essayé de deviner quelle serait la réaction de sa Lizzy à telle phrase, déclamée sur tel ton. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était comme constitué un discours, et avait eu des années pour le répéter mentalement. Seulement là, toutes ses belles phrases s'étaient envolées. Gilbert était presque sûr que s'il levait le chef au ciel, il les verrait, oiseaux guillerets de caractères d'imprimerie s'envolant vers l'azur délayé d'orange vif.

-'En prison.' couina-t-il.

Gilbert se serait giflé. Ce ton ! Pitoyable. On aurait dit celui d'un petit enfant cherchant à s'excuser d'avoir vidé le placard à gâteaux.

-'En prison.' répéta Elisabeta. 'En prison...

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelée alors que tu étais là-bas? Tu en avais le droit.'

Son ton était cassant. Elle serrait ses mâchoires.

-'Je ne voulais pas que tu...'

Gilbert prit une grande inspiration.

-'...aies honte de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres toutes les conneries que j'ai faites. Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi.

-Moi, moi, moi. Monsieur Moimoi. Et ma personne, alors ?'

Elisabeta leva la main, comme si elle était sur le point de le frapper de frustration et d'exaspération. Gilbert lui attrapa le poignet. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, à se regarder. Lizzy fut la première à dévier le regard. Elle n'était pas forte à ce petit jeu là.

-'Tu m'as manqué, Gilbert.'

Elle regarda ses pieds, ne sachant où se mettre. Gilbert ne répondit rien.

-'Tu veux peut-être du café ?

-De la bière, si tu as. Sourit-il.

-J'en ai toujours. Au cas où tu reviendrais.' Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un certain sarcasme.

Gilbert s'engouffra dans l'entrée, sur les pas de son Elisabeta.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine. Le jour avait à présent totalement décliné et Elisabeta avait du allumer l'halogène.

-'C'est joli, chez toi. Lança Gilbert à tout hasard, avant de décapsuler sa canette.

-...Merci... '

Elisabeta fit tourner une bague autour d'un de ses doigts.

-'Hein, madame Edelstein ?'

La voix de Gilbert s'était teintée d'une sorte d'amertume, de rancœur involontaires. Elle sursauta.

-'Le charme germanique, je suppose...

-Gilbert...' soupira Elisabeta. 'Je...

-Tu ne pouvais juste pas m'attendre dix ans, Lizzy. Je comprends, et c'est normal que tu sois passée à autre chose...'

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le ton de Gilbert était en totale contradiction avec ses paroles. Il jeta un lent coup d'œil tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait des preuves de ce qu'il allait dire. Il remarqua, sur un coin de la table, une carte postale visiblement écrite par un jeune enfant disant avec ses belles lettres tordues et innocentes : 'Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, avec Elisa on s'amuse beaucoup chez Mamie'. Gilbert eut un violent pincement au cœur. Ainsi, sa Lizzy avait déjà eu deux enfants. Il choisit de ne pas en parler.

-'Où est ton mari ?

-En déplacement. Il est directeur des relations publiques dans sa boîte, il a beaucoup de responsabilités...' lui répondit précipitamment Elisabeta.

-'Beaucoup de responsabilités et beaucoup d'argent, je me trompe ?' fit Gilbert.

-'Hm-hm.' se borna-t-elle à dire, renonçant à relever l'acidité de ses propos.

Une bonne minute s'écoula dans le silence. Gilbert semblait soudainement passionné par les veines de sa main.

-'Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Tout est de ma faute...

-...Ce n'est pas vrai.'

La réponse d'Elisabeta manquait singulièrement de conviction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait mal ! Elle se tortilla imperceptiblement, puis se leva d'un bond.

-'J-Je vais débarrasser.'

Elle se saisit de sa tasse, la main tremblante, la posa -ou plutôt la claqua- dans l'évier, puis passa derrière Gilbert pour attraper sa canette vide. Elisabeta avait l'impression qu'elle glissait, qu'elle glissait...Elle se pencha au dessus de son ancien amant, sa main tendue vers le cylindre d'aluminium... Cette dernière resta suspendue un instant au-dessus de la table au plateau de verre...

-'Je n'aime pas les histoires inachevées.' déclara Elisabeta. 'La nôtre est inachevée...'

Elisabeta laissa ses lèvres glisser vers celles de Gilbert.

* * *

Un réveil, posé sur une étagère, indiquait de ses chiffres rouges brillant tels des iris de monstre, minuit passé de onze minutes. Elisabeta avait les bras fermement croisés sur le torse de Gilbert, et son souffle rapide lui chatouillait la nuque. Lui aussi était hors d'haleine, et complètement trempé. Il se retourna. Dans l'obscurité polluée, il vit Elisabeta lui sourire, de son sourire rayonnant, de son sourire qui le faisait croire capable de tout, de son sourire qui le faisait sentir spécial pour au moins une personne sur cette Terre. Gilbert passa ses deux mains à la fois dans la superbe crinière châtain d'Elisabeta.

Et ils recommencèrent.

Et chacun, dans son coin, bâillonnait la petite voix stridente qui dans leur tête criait : 'Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas !'

* * *

Un réveil, posé sur une étagère, indiquait de ses chiffres rouges brillant tels des iris de monstre, six heures du matin passé de vingt-sept minutes. Le ciel, à travers la fenêtre ourlée de rideaux délicatement brodés, était d'un gris anthracite à peine teinté de bleu. Gilbert se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de la nuit passée, les yeux fixés sur un point flou devant lui. A côté de lui, Elisabeta soufflait à intervalles réguliers, sa joue posée sur l'oreiller moelleux.

-'Putain vieux.' fit Gilbert à haute voix sans se soucier du fait que personne, mis à part lui, ne pouvait l'entendre.

Toute la portée de son acte lui frappa la conscience. Fort. Comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de batte à la nuque. Sa bonne conscience fit _home run_.

-'Putain vieux.' répéta-t-il. 'Pourquoi tu t'es laissé embarquer ? Tu vas foutre sa vie en l'air, pauvre con.'

Gilbert s'extirpa du lit aussi discrètement que possible. Elisabeta remua un peu. Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il ramassa toutes ses petites affaires qu'il avait allègrement envoyé balader la veille -mais à quoi pouvait-t-il bien penser?-, se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il pût. Ses vêtements étaient glacés. Quelque part au fond de lui, il voulait ardemment retourner sous la couette, profiter de la chaleur humaine, faire comme si les dix dernières années n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise blague, et finalement reprendre sa Lizzy à cet espèce de bureaucrate. Ce vœu, ce fantasme imbécile était d'un égoïsme infini, mais Gilbert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y revenir, de temps en temps.

Gilbert s'assit sur le lit pour lacer ses chaussures un peu avachies. Après ça, il resta une bonne minute à contempler la femme au sommeil paisible à coté de lui. S'il tendait le bras, il pourrait lui caresser les cheveux, jouer encore une fois avec ses boucles... Gilbert s'en abstint et serra les mâchoires. Il prit un stylo et une vielle enveloppe ouvert, et il se mit à écrire, comme ça. Les mots, au lieu de sortir par sa bouche, glissaient dans les veines de son bras, et lui dictait des mouvement de poignets déliés et rapides.

_Lizzy. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou plutôt si, enfin je ne sais plus. C'est à la fois très clair et très confus._

_T'as pas le droit de te faire ça, Lizzy, je te l'interdis. Tu as toujours refusé d'accepter des ordres, mais je t'en prie, obéis au mien, oublie-moi. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi. T'as pas le droit de foutre ta vie en l'air comme ça. T'as un mari, des enfants. Ils ont la chance de t'avoir, ne gâche pas cette chance. _

_Bordel, je sais pas m'exprimer. _

_Oublie-moi. S'il te plait ?_

Gilbert leva la tête. Au-dessus de lui, dans un cadre accroché au mur trônait une petite photo. Elisabeta souriait à l'objectif, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Le vent lui faisait voler ses mèches.

Elle enlaçait un homme mince et brun, et à ses pieds jouaient deux enfants en bas âge, un petit garçon et une minuscule fillette, très probablement sa sœur.

Gilbert recommença à fixer l'enveloppe. Il avait le cœur quasiment au bord des lèvres, mais se remit à écrire.

_Ne me cherche pas, je t'en prie. _

Gilbert ajouta mentalement : _Tu as de beaux enfants. Si tout n'était pas parti en couille, j'aurais aimé être leur père, tu sais. _

Il posa le stylo vivement, comme si celui-ci venait de lui brûler la paume, se leva d'un bond. Gilbert traversa le couloir tapissé d'une moquette écru proprette sans rien voir. Il descendit les escaliers, les yeux douloureux. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée. Avant qu'il aie réellement pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Gilbert avait démarré sa BMW. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bagnoles allemandes.

Sur la route, Gilbert réfléchissait. A tout, à rien, à lui, aux autres, à Elisabeta surtout. L'idée qu'ils puissent tout de même se revoir, en restant cette fois-ci tout à fait amicaux, faisait son chemin dans son crâne embrumé. Gilbert était trop fier pour s'admettre qu'il était tout simplement incapable de vivre sans sa Lizzy.

Gilbert tendit la main vers sa boîte de bonbons à la menthe à moitié vide, posé au-dessus de l'autoradio. L'aveuglante aurore le gêna, et il renversa toutes les friandises sur le revêtement de sol côté passager. Machinalement, il se baissa pour les ramasser.

Gilbert donna un coup de coude dans le volant.

La BMW fit une violente embardée, brisa les barrières de tôle. Elle finit sa course cent mètres plus loin, dans un fossé rocheux après plusieurs tonneaux.

Le soir même, les journaux télévisés firent état d'un accident grave, le dixième de l'année sur cette portion de route, qui avait malheureusement coûté la vie au conducteur du véhicule.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si dommage, étant donné que le conducteur en question était un ex-braqueur à main armée venant tout juste de sortir de prison.

* * *

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu !

Ensuite, je voulais dire que je conçois la vie amoureuse d'Elisabeta comme ça : quand elle est au lit avec l'un, elle pense à l'autre.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
